Express this product in scientific notation: $(4.40\times 10^{-2})\times (7.00\times 10^{0})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (4.40\times 7.00) \times (10^{-2}\times 10^{0})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 30.8 \times 10^{-2\,+\,0}$ $= 30.8 \times 10^{-2}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $30.8$ is the same as $3.080 \times 10$ $ = {3.080 \times 10} \times 10^{-2} $ $= 3.080\times 10^{-1}$